ABCs of the Teen Titans
by Fishin4DP
Summary: each character gets their own chapter...then it repeats!
1. Abomination

another new story! yay! only one update per week so no new chapters for united. sorry! i just got really excited with this story. i know its not the best...i was rushed to finish it at the end. but hopefully they will get better. the cujo story is in progress and i will not stop writing united. its just going at a slower pace than preferable. its all because of stupid homework. 2 reasearch papers! i mean, really, who does that? the civil rights project is almost over, but we just started in world history. if anyone knows of good resources for the red baron that would be extremely nice of you to suggest them to me.

so this chapter's about beast boy. next is cyborg in B for Benign.

**Disclaimer: **I have no legal rights to the ownership of the Teen Titans.

I don't want to be the one  
The battle's always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused.  
--Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

* * *

A for Abomination

I vaguely remember the times before I was with the Doom Patrol. I remember I wasn't always like this. I was normal.

The green skin, green hair, point ears, and fangs were a part of the original package. Garfield was a normal boy who underwent extreme circumstances. These circumstances I have yet to figure out how to reverse.

But in all of that, I have gotten back at denial. I have accepted my own fate, but others didn't do the same. I was an oddity.

_Flashback_

_I ran through the streets of an older suburb. My younger self knew where he was going; he knew the streets and roadways like the back of my hand. I was covered in old army sweats. They were always the comfiest and kept me warm. The bottom of my pants were coated in dirt. It had rained earlier and caused everything to become slippery._

_A hood covered my newly green face. That was the catalyst to this little problem of mine. _

_Without parents to back me up, the town had a meeting and declared me a "disaster waiting to happen." Those were their exact words. I can still hear them screaming that one phrase down the street as they chased me. _

_I passed through a wooden area, hoping to lose the mob following close behind me. I jumped up a tree. As soon as I looked down I noticed this height was unnaturally high for a boy of my age to be jumping. "Great," I thought. "Another side effect." As if the green skin wasn't enough to turn the village against me._

_The flashing lights and lit torches hovered underneath my hiding spot. I covered the exposed parts of my skin with leaves. I knew they would never expect a young boy to be this high up, but I was being precautious. _

_My heightened sense of hearing stretched for the callings of a drunken mob. Most of the people knew me…before this incident. They knew I was no harm to their lives, but this change in their daily routine changed them. Suddenly, I was a threat; a bug that was in need of extermination. _

_I never knew when I fell asleep, but next thing I remember is waking up to the basking sun in my face. It was still early in the morning, I could tell that much, but the exact hours of how long I had been in that tree were unknown. _

_There was no body around and the woods seemed peaceful and quiet. It was the style of quiet one finds directly after a huge disaster. _

_I was still afraid, but knew I had to work fast to stay alive. I jumped down from the tree and began walking in the opposite direction of the village. That was one place I knew I would never return to. _

_My human steps were loud and clumsy against the rustling of the forest floor. I paused, thinking of my next move. I knew I had to keep moving: that was my only hope for survival. _

_I did not have complete control over my morphing powers, but I believed this time was as good as the next. Besides, what did I have to lose now?_

_I was familiar with the wolf…they lived in these forests. I knew they could run for hours on end. I decided to give it a try with my newfound powers. _

_I focused on a typical timber wolf. Slowly I could feel my body changing. It didn't hurt, but it was definitely not something I was used to. This would take some getting used to, I knew. _

_Before I knew it, I was on all fours. My sight had worsened, but my nose and ears could smell and hear anything I needed to know. I ran towards water, which happened to have no smell of humans. The brief run got me thirsty, so I took a drink from the stream. I stared down at my reflection. I was a large green wolf. I could see the muscles under my fur, even though as a boy I wouldn't get those same muscles for many more years. I could feel the power in my bones; the raw instinct to run just for pleasure. _

_I couldn't contain it any longer; I broke away from the stream and ran. I had no idea where I was headed, and frankly, I didn't care at the time. I ran past tree after tree, never stopping for food or water or rest. It just felt good to run._

_I heard a twig crack next to me. It halted my steps. My ears turned to get a better listen. Nothing moved now. The forest around me was unnaturally still. I was upwind, so my nose was of no help in this situation. _

_I had to rely on my poor eyes now. I turned my head to see the shape of a man escaping through the trees. I saw the reflection of his eyes against the moon. Wait, the moon? I looked up: it was dark. I had been running all day. I realized I had no idea where I was now. Plus, this man was watching me. _

_Without warning, the man broke into an ambush. He screamed and it pierced my ears. I yelped and using the skillfulness of the wolf, I dodged his attack. _

_I ran, relieved to be free of the ambush. I ran, past the trees, the natural woodland creatures, and the life I left behind. _

_I don't remember how or when, but I eventually fell asleep. I woke to the sound of rustling leaves. My body became tense; it had learned self defense in the harsh recent nights. _

_I was no longer in my wolf form. All that was left of me was some underwear and the remnants of the sweatpants I was wearing when I left. How long ago was that? I thought to myself. I had left my concept of time back with the old village. _

_I felt vulnerable. I was alone and an outlaw. _

_A comforting-looking woman stood above me. Her height intimidated me, but somehow her body gave off a calming aura. My animal senses told me I could trust her. _

"_Come, little green one," she said to me. Her hand outstretched. _

_My clawed hands reached up to grasp the human in front of me. Her grip was tight, but affirming, as if saying "I'll never let go."_

_We walked away from the direction of the forest. The wolf inside urged me to go into the security of the trees, where its true home was, but I followed the lady, going against the judgment that had saved my life these nights. _

I was in a new home now.

* * *

so there it is. read and review please. i am here merely to serve the great reader.


	2. Benign

the cyborg story has arrived. sorry for everyone that was waiting. its been hectic towards the end of school. but summer is upon us! i cant wait. plus im looking for a job...so if you have any recommendations that would be helpful. im heartsaver certified and a 3rd yr spanish student.

next chapter is robin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans or any of its characters.

I'm just like everybody else  
After all the hype it's hard to tell  
I keep my game face on so well  
--Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth

* * *

B for Benign

Cancer is known to be dangerous. It eats away at healthy tissue and replaces that with dirty, sickly cells. But, there is always the loophole: the benign tumor. A harmless object, merely taking up space and deciding to live in, what can be, an unappreciated location.

That's what I am.

Over half of my body is man made, merely wires and chemicals criss-crossing to solidify the remains of my human half. I am the ultimate human compatible computer.

I have the potential to kill, to annihilate the lesser species that I have evolved into, but I do not do these things. No matter what others may say, I will not do these horrendous things. The human part cannot survive with the guilt. A computer may see a life as just an obstacle, but it is more than that. I am more than that.

I am not a killing machine. I am not a toy you can throw away. I am not a tumor you can cut out. I am a person. I am harmless. I am Cyborg.

* * *

tell me what you think. i know they're not the longest but i hope u at least like them. ta ta for now.


	3. Collected

this is a story about robin! yay.

another yay for school having less than 9 days! summer is almost here. i got a packed summer too. 2 swim teams. hw for 2 ap classes. and i finally found a job! ugh summer is going to be busy but im most likely going to have a lot more time for my stories, which is a very good thing. the abcs are coming along nicely and ive begun the ss/dp xover again. chapter 10 is on its way...i promise.

next abc story is about raven.

**Disclaimer: **i have no rights. period.

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
--You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring

* * *

C for Collected

I am their leader. I take them through the motions of a successful team. I guide them to always do what is right. Take the leader out and the team falls to ruins.

Yet, I must always stay determined. I am the source of hope, the plan for salvation.

I was trained by the best and I hope the best would be proud. I am not a superhero, I am an ordinary boy born into extraordinary circumstances. I cannot change or float or blast.

My arms and legs are the weapons of choice. Among the streets, I appear as a normal boy. My eyes tell a different story, but one cannot see it behind the black and white mask. It metaphorically keeps the emotions inside, and predetermines my view of the world.

Everyone has a choice. I chose to heal. I chose to be the answer for a call to help. I chose to be the leader of the Teen Titans. I chose to examine each criminal with an assertive nature that analyzes their personality.

I chose to keep my emotions in check for the sake of the safety of civilians.

* * *

and there you have it folks. i hope u like it.


	4. Destined

yay im coming back to writing again! ive really missed it but a lot has happened over the last yr. i am really trying to bring back stories i havent finished. ch 10 of united is still in progress, but the progress is coming along quite nicely i might add. and the batman beyond song fic is on its way, i promise.

this is the chapter D to the ABCs of the Teen Titans. this one is dedicated to raven. its short, but the next one about starfire is much longer. enjoy!

* * *

If we try hard enough,  
I'm sure we could forget it  
Cause these black-hearted weddings  
are enough to start a panic  
--Compliment Eachother Like Colors by PlayRadioPlay

D for Destined

Every single human has a purpose and I know this for a fact. Mine was etched in stone, so to speak. I felt from the moment my powers appeared, my body was meant for destruction. I was to be the gateway to the end of the world. I was to be the end of creation.

I do not know my true path anymore. It has been scratched in the stone of space and time, but I refuse to believe its false prophecies. I have read the inscription that was given at birth, but do not wish to comprehend the destiny of my birth.

Raven of Azareth will not be used. I have determined this for the sake of my soul. I have decided to live against the teachings of destiny and fate. I will tempt them to turn me against my true nature. I will be the fight for humanity.

The stones will crumble at my feet and I will build new ones. These will be created to my liking and they will read, "Undetermined." My future will be my own because I known I can pursue the path of righteousness.

* * *

ha yes i know i had a little pulp fiction thing going on there. ha but oh well. hope you liked it! next is starfire...with a liittle robin romance. hehe


End file.
